


Birds Of A Feather: Summer Lovin'

by Purdey_Child



Category: Birds of a Feather - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdey_Child/pseuds/Purdey_Child
Summary: 'All that summer we were inseparable...' Inspired by the Birds Of A Feather episode- 'Guess Who's Coming To Essex' / I DO NOT OWN BIRDS OF A FEATHER / Please read and review





	Birds Of A Feather: Summer Lovin'

"C'mon Dorien!" One of the girls called from a few feet in front

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she replied as she was struggling in her new heels, Her friends were used to going out as they were a little older than her, she was 17, not much younger than them, Melanie Fishman had been trying to get her out since she, herself turned 18. They finally arrived at the club and stood in the Que,

"Now Remember the plan," Melanie nudged Dorien "It's your 18th today and you don't have ID yet" Dorien nodded at the excuse, she'd made up a good few in her time, she was no stranger to lies considering she made a new one up every day to her over bearing mother. As the girls got closer to the front Dorien was getting nervous now, Melanie gave her a bottle from her bag

"What's?-" Dorien examined the bottle

"Just drink it, it'll calm you down" Melanie reassured the girl, Dorien did as she was told and took a swig, immediately regretting it she pulled a face, Melanie laughed at the inexperience. Down the street, a car was being towed this distracted the bouncer at the door

"Oi!," He shouted "That's my car" He ran down the road, the girls took the opportunity and rushed inside, Dorien literally couldn't believe it, she succeeds, she was in only the smile was wiped from her face as Melanie and the other girls disappeared, She wandered towards the lights and made her way to the bar, She looked at the drinks menu confused… she only ever knew of wine and cider, she wasn't used to all these cocktails and fancy drinks, she studying it for a minute more and didn't notice the guy giving her 'eyes' from across the bar, when she finally looked up from the menu he managed to grab her attention and even though she was only 17 she knew how to flirt, She gave him a slight pout when their eyes met, He grinned at her and motioned his head as to say "Come here" Doriens eyes lit up, She was no stranger to 'romance'. The gentleman looked like no other, he made Dorien weak at the knees, he was beautiful, She made her way over and the grin on his face grew, he too was struck by her beauty, her dark hair and the way her face was painted, she looked like a living doll, her skin so soft and her big brown eyes. He could tell she was a little bit younger than himself but she must be over 18 considering she got through the doors, As she got closer he stood up, it was difficult to start a conversation as it was far too noisy, he took her by the hand and led her outside

"There. Now I can actually hear you," He smiled "I'm Lionel" He gave a hand for her to shake

"I'm Dorien" Without hesitation, she jumped on top of him and kissed him, he kissed her back and his hands trailed along her body

"Dorien Kapper?!" Melanie appeared from nowhere causing both Dorien and Lionel to stop, Dorien rolled her eyes and put on a fake smile before turning round to her 'friend'

"Yes, Melanie?" It was obvious Dorien was annoyed at Melanie's interruption, Melanie said nothing but turned on her heels with a sly smile, Dorien too turned back to Lionel smiling, she pounced back on to him.

Dorien Kapper was never the same after that night, she was in love, nobody had ever made her feel like this and God knows she's had a few flings. For the past three days, Lionel and Dorien met up with one another to sneak into the latest movie or drinking a milkshake or just for a walk. Days turned to weeks, They spent the whole summer together.

Dorien was in love as was Lionel, The annual summer carnival was happening and the pair were to go on a date, Lionel won Dorien one of those oversized teddy bears, Normally she'd roll her eyes at such gestures but not tonight, she smiled.

"Lionel," Dorien pulled him to the side and whispered in his ear "Mummy and Daddy are out"

"Oh, they are?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow, He took her by the waist and walked to hers, They walked slowly down the street, She felt so comfortable with him, she felt safe and wanted. When they arrived Dorien creaked the door open and double checked to see if the house was empty, it seemed to be

"Upstairs and front room on the left" Dorien grinned as she closed the door before racing up the stairs after Lionel, He pushed her against the door making it close, he kissed her, she threw her arms around him and since she was so tiny it was incredibly easy to pick her up plus it was better this way for him as he was about 6 foot tall and she about 5, He threw her onto her bed and unzipped her dress, she undid his buttons on his shirt. One thing led to another and before they knew it they were both naked and cuddled together with the window cracked open slightly, Her head rested on his chest, the moonlight shone throw the window and onto her soft skin making her glow, she looked so pure and angelic I that light, Lionel kissed her head,

"Never in my life did I ever think that a girl could make me feel this way" He pulled her closer, Her eyes were closed but she smiled

"I feel pretty special when I'm with you too"

The summer was almost over and Lionel needed to have a word with Dorien, As did she with him. The setting was like something out of a fairy tale, The sky was filled with shades of pink and orange, they had just spent the day together for what seemed to be a long time.

"Dorien, Today's been great but I have something to tell you" Lionel didn't seem to happy to let out

"I need to tell you something too" She didn't look at him but instead looked to the sky

"Well go on," He gently encouraged her, But she said nothing "Shall I go first?" She nodded still trying to avoid eye contact with him "I'm- I have to- I need to back to school plus I think my family is suspicious… They kinda know I'm dating but… They don't know she's Jewish," Lionel stopped as he saw her eyes fill up with tears, he grabbed her by the shoulders and desperately tried to make eye contact

"Dorien are- are you okay?"

"I'm fine" She couldn't hold it back anymore and ran from him, leaving him there, alone on the empty street, was he to chase after her? or was he to let her go?

Dorien ran to her house but she didn't dare go in, not in that state anyway, she sat on the front step trying to calm herself down, a sense of relief came over her when she saw her parents car wasn't there, she knew this meant her father was definitely out and if her mother was in she would more than likely not notice Dorien coming in, Dorien bolted to her room, digging her face into her pillow trying to silence her cries, Her heart pounded ten times faster when she heard her bedroom door open and felt a hand caressing her back, who was it?

"Dorien?," The familiar voice whispered, it was Jeffrey, her brother "What's happened?," Dorien and Jeffrey usually just stayed out of each others business, like brothers and sisters usually do, But Dorien needed comfort and support, Jeffrey hugged his younger sister trying to console her "It's not- It's not that guy?"

"How'd you know about him?" Her brows furrowed in concentration, Jeffrey just gave her a look

"Dorien… I'm your brother I know more than you think… and don't worry I haven't told anyone," It was obvious Dorien wasn't in the mood to talk right now, so he got up and left her alone "Look… I might be your brother but… you can count on me" Jeffrey reassured her before gently closing the door. She was heartbroken and didn't know what to do, She was finally ready to tell him her true feelings, She was in love. Dorien cried so much that she eventually fell asleep.


End file.
